


In pain and pleasure

by Oonomie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Crying, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Jesse, Top Jesse McCree, Well fucked, all with consent, human fleshlight, idk but Jesse fucks Hanzo's limp body, is that a thing?, not much crying tho just little face leakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Just pure smut of Hanzo and Mccree, where Mccree makes Hanzo orgasm multiple times until he can barely move then Mccree fucks him silly.





	In pain and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's ready for hell? Me. Just kill me now I'm already a dissapointment to my family and god.
> 
> And I'm gonna take you with me if you read this sin.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://oonomie.tumblr.com/

It started out soft, breath only just above a whisper. Jesse's lips glide over Hanzo's neck down to his collar bone. His eyes shut tight, feeling every feathered kiss as Jesse trailed lower. He graze his teeth over Hanzo's lower abdomen, his eyes scrunched tighter as he reminisced the hot breath against his skin, but he couldn’t help let out a sharp breath as Jesse bit where thigh met pelvis. The pain was soothes seconds later by his warm tongue that cooled as soon as he moved away.

Jesse knew all the sinful pleasures Hanzo fantasized about, he grinned at what he had planed for that night. Hanzo was becoming impatient and began to open his eyes to see what was taking Jesse so long. Just before Hanzo could question him, Jesse spread his cheeks and grazes his tongue over the puckered hole. Hanzo's eyes shot open for a second he gasped, he closed them again as his fingers griped into the bed sheets and he opened his legs wider.

Jesse repeated the motion again earning a low moan, every time the moans became more erotic and breathy. Jesse circled his tongue around the brim and Hanzo let out a yelp. He moaned with every flick and screams Jesse’s name as his tongue enters him. Cock already weeping with precum, Hanzo eyes water as he is penetrated, hot and slick feeling every movement inside him. He starts to feel a heat grow in his stomach and his breathy moans grow more rapid, Jesse speeds up, curling his tongue so close to the prostate but never touching it. Hanzo grabs his hair, pushing him closer and moving his hips to feel more, he needs more, so much more. A few seconds later Hanzo tries to muffle his screams as he spills over his stomach.

Before Hanzo could regain composer Jesse went back, continuing to glide his tongue around his sensitive hole. Hanzo was reduced to mumbling whimpers as Jesse continued just as vigorously as he did before, that’s all it took to get Hanzo hard again. Jesse continued to slide his slick tongue across Hanzo's taint up to his balls, he kissed one before taking it into his mouth and sucking ever so softy to tease. He worked his mouth up the shaft, giving Hanzo little flicks of his tongue along the way. When he got to he tip he slowly lapped up the dribble leaking from it, teasing the head he swirled his tongue under the foreskin and brushed lightly over he slit. He could hear Hanzo moan with impatience and Jesse took that as a cue to take him in to the hilt. Hanzo screamed and then looked down to see Jesse's nose buried in the dark hairs below. Jesse pulled up slowly and slammed back down causing another yell from his lover, he set the pace and began to go faster as he felt fingers entwine in his hair. He looked up to see Hanzo's eyes shut tight and saliva dripping from his open mouth as he groaned in pleasure. Hanzo tried to tug Jesse off as a warning but Jesse went faster and kept his mouth on him and Hanzo spilled a second time.

Hanzo was exhausted to the point here he could pass out right then and there if it wasn’t for what he knew was coming next. He heard Jesse rummage around before the click of the bottle cap could be heard. Jesse slicked his fingers and pressed one into Hanzo. It was too much but he wanted it so bad, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open or his mouth shut as Jesse added a second finger. He began to stretch and curl his fingers into his prostate and the sensation was almost near painful with every thrust. Jesse removed his fingers and looked at his work, spread before him was the man he loved, a mess covered in sweat and cum, his eyes watering at the feeling of over stimulation.

Jesse began to rub lube on his own member and he lined himself up. Without warning Jesse slammed in to the hilt causing Hanzo to scream. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming fully into him again, he kept this pace going faster as Hanzo became hard again. Heavy breathing filling the room as the moans get louder and louder, he couldn’t take the feeling of his prostate being hit anymore, the pleasure started to bring pain along with it as Hanzo came fore the third time. He felt limp, just as expected, Hanzo was actually surprised he managed to become hard three times in a row, but he knew his luck had run out. Jesse wasn’t finished yet, he kept slamming into Hanzo forcefully, trying to come to his own climax. Hanzo was too worn out to do anything but take it, he let Jesse use his body to pleasure himself, even if the sensation was becoming more painful with every trust of his hips. But Jesse had no mercy, he kept going, picking up the pace, desperate for his own release, fucking Hanzo to the point tears began to roll down his cheeks. Hanzo bit his lip through the pain as Jesse moved faster, spilling into him, riding out his release.

Hanzo winced as Jesse pulled out, feeling raw and exhausted he knew he would not be able to walk straight the next day. Jesse looked at Hanzo to see if he was alright, Jesse always worried that he went to far when they did stuff like this, even if Hanzo was he one who suggested it. He smiled and mouthed a ‘I love you', his voice being too sore from the previous vocal screams. The worry left Jesse's eyes and smiled back, giving Hanzo a tender kiss before standing up to clean them off, telling Hanzo to lie down as be took care f it, no matter the protests. Once cleaned Jesse joined him in bed and held him close, he ran his fingers in Hanzo's long black locks and whispered goodnight as they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If I dun goofed with spelling or grammar do tell me so I can fix it. I wrote this on my phone so I assume there is like 700 mistakes.


End file.
